Katsumi Uchida
Katsumi Neko (猫勝美, Neko Katsumi) was a kunoichi from Neko clan and a member of Konohagakure, after the founding of the village. She would later move to Kumogakure. Background Born into the famed Neko clan , Katsumi lived most of her youth being caught-up in war .She became renowned for her beauty and unique bukijutsu style. In her childhood she was an arrogant, impulsive and stubborn girl. She liked to bully, beat and tease the children of the Uchiha clan but especially she liked to beat the children of the Senju clan. Her nickname was "Katsumi the bones breaker". During her living in Konohagakure, she encounters accidentally Tobirama Senju while she was walking through the village and for the first time they exchanged words without fighting. They met several times in secret and Katsumi found Tobirama to be very kind and not the firm and bossy person she believed he was. They spend their nights together, eventually Katsumi gets pregnant at the age of 16. She told Tobirama about her pregnancy, and they both decided to marry each other. The Senju Elders found out and they planned to kill because it was shame for their clan. To be protected, she was lied by Tobirama, about their marriage and relation, this thing making the kunoichi angry to swear that he will see her for the last time and immediately to run away from him. She lost her pregnancy, aborting a baby boy. When she was 18 years old she met Funanori and moved in Kumogakure. Funanori became her husband and they had two daughters: Fuchuina and Kiyomi. Her husband died in a battle when Fuchuina was 5 years and Kiyomi 3 remaining the only one to protect her daughters. After 2 months being caught-up she discovered that she had bone cancer which made Katsumi to lost her agility. On the battlefield she met again Tobirama, with who she shared some insults (only her) and which made the shinobi to tell her the truth. Forgiving him, they spend their night together for the last time. Katsumi eventually asked him to kill her because she doesn’t have much time to live, and to explain her daughters the truth. The next day she died stabbed by Tobirama and was buried next to Funaori’s grave. Personality As a child, Katsumi was a very kind, hyperactive and funny person. She was a perfectionist individual, most of her free-time being dedicated to the development of her bukijutsu style. With the other children she was very arrogant, impulsive and stubborn, especially with Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju.The kunoichi never refused a challenge and even if she would lost (this was a motive for her to train more). Katsumi was a very honest person and had a comical way of criticism. She also possessed a sadistic humor, sometimes scaring the others around her; had an addiction for alcohol and liked to use insults when she spoke. Appearance Katsumi had armpit-length orange hair and big blue eyes. In most cases, her attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of her era, consisting of dark red traditional armor worn over, simple black suit. Her armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along her body, in particular: chest, hips and hands. On the chest guard she had emblazoned the Neko symbol and at her waist was tied a white obi in which she hung her bo. During her living in Konoha she wore a light green kimono with white fur collars, one at her neck which could had been taken down and another one at her waist tied with a animal print obi. Abilities Katsumi was a very well-versed in armed combat and never missed her target. She also was the fastest member of her clan during the Warring States Period. Kekkei Genkai Due to her kekkei genkai she had great observational skills and saw things others generally missed. Bukijutsu Katsumi was the greatest weapon-user at her time, being specialized in short-range attacks, thanks to her weapons, especially her wood bo, which she carried at her waist (this weapon was her favorite). She could also attack by using neko-te.For long-range attacks she used throwing needles and strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons. Intelligence She had a good level of intelligence,but sometimes she was too lazy to think. Part II Return of Madara Arc soon Trivia Katsumi (勝美) means "victorious beauty" and her last name Neko (猫) means "cat". According to the databook: *Katsumi's hobby was hunting. *Katsumi's favorite foods were sake and inarizushi. *Her bad habits were drinking and insulting people. *She wished to teach young ninja bukijutsu. *Her favourite phrase was "Many,but stupid" (多くが、愚かな, Oku ga,orokana) which refers to how easily people(stupid people) can be manipulated by others. Quotes soon Reference Katsumi Neko is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:Konohagakure Category:Kumogakure Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Kekkei Genkai